elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Felas Sarandas
|Base ID = }} Felas Sarandas was a Dunmer agent who lived near the end of the Third Era and at the beginning of the Fourth. He was extremely germophobic, not wanting anyone to breathe on him or touch him. Background Arriving in the Isles At some unknown point he was granted entry into the Shivering Isles, the Daedric Realm of Sheogorath. For his part, Felas was confined to the town of Passwall, which sat within The Fringe, an enclosed area designed to prepare its occupants for entry into the Isles proper. Exactly how long Felas was waiting there is unknown; in 4E 1, he and Shelden, the self-proclaimed "Mayor of Passwall," greeted the Hero of Kvatch when he entered the Isles. Felas and Shelden explained that the Hero could only pass into the Isles either by obtaining Sheogorath's blessing, or else killing the Gatekeeper who guarded the Gates of Madness. The Hero eventually succeeded in killing the Gatekeeper and was granted access into the Isles. Role in Greymarch A short time later, the Greymarch officially began, and the Daedric Forces of Order began their assault on the Shivering Isles, starting with the Fringe. Knights of Order overran Passwall, and both Shelden and Felas were taken prisoner in the Spire, Order's base of operations. In order to save himself, Felas swore allegiance to Jyggalag and became a Priest of Order. It is highly feasible that he was instrumental in planning Order's numerous attacks on the Fringe, which were met by the Force of Madness, now led by the Hero. After Order's main offensive failed in the battle and the Spire was destroyed, Order was forced to retreat temporarily. Fate Shortly thereafter, Felas led an assault on the Gates of Madness which, to his surprise and detriment, were guarded by a new Gatekeeper, reconstructed with the help of the Hero. In the fight that followed, Felas and his Knights were killed. Interactions Through the Fringe of Madness Retaking the Fringe Dialogue ;Through the Fringe of Madness "I'm Felas Sarandas. Don't breathe on me." :Gatekeeper :*''"He's pretty scary, isn't he? Let's watch him in action."'' :*(If approached after the adventurers are killed) "Pretty scary, isn't he? Jayred's planning on killing him. I don't know how... the Gatekeeper looks indestructible to me." :Gates of Madness "One leads to the lands of Mania, and one to Dementia. The Gatekeeper makes sure no one gets in who isn't supposed to." :Passwall "It's a nice enough place. Less dirty than others. I feel like I belong. That old man, in the room made out of butterflies, he said to wait here." "I need a bath." Conversations ;Through the Fringe of Madness Shelden: "I tried to warn them." Felas: "Maybe they're just confused." Shelden: "They should have listened to me!" Felas: "We'll be swimming in blood soon. Yuck." Shelden: "Let's go watch!" Felas: "Just as long as we don't catch any of their diseases. Adventurers always get strange diseases." Shelden: "Come on, it'll be fun watching them get knocked around up there. I'll lead, you'll follow." Felas: "Just don't get any blood on me!" the gatekeeper Shelden: "They should have listened to me." Felas: "Oh no. They're bleeding all over the place!" Shelden: "Dead. I warned them, didn't I?" Felas: "Yuck. Look at all the blood and gore. I'm getting out of here." Bugs *During the last battle of Felas against the new Gatekeeper, a glitch can occur in this scene in which he in hostile to the Knights of Order rather than the Hero and the Gatekeeper, despite wearing the robes of a Priest of Order. Appearances * de:Felas Sarandas ru:Фелас Сарандас fr:Felas Sarandas Category:Shivering Isles: Passwall Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Forces of Order Category:Shivering Isles: The Fringe Characters